


Forget About Love

by FantasyWriter93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter93/pseuds/FantasyWriter93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP/Twilight XOver One-shot</p>
<p>Harry has saw Jacob with someone and things go down hill from there. Will Harry want to 'forget about love? One-shot, Sorry summary sucks, just read anyway. </p>
<p>YAOI - slash, lemon, MPREG Harry x Jacob, SP: Draco x Paul. No like, no read, no flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget About Love

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Wow, this is my first one-shot. I guess this is a song-prompt but of my own choosing, I'm not in any communities.
> 
> Anyway, its Harry x Jacob and slight Draco x Paul pairing. With a lemon and MPREG. Harry and Draco are 19, Jacob is 18 and Paul is, I don't know, 21 or something in this story. I really don't have a timeline for this story as it is established relationships so don't ask.
> 
> I'm not sure if I will expand on this idea but I wanted this out there while I still had the idea.
> 
> Bit of angst but I'm not sure if that bit is any good but it worked for how I wanted it.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight or the song "Forget About Love" from the movie 'Aladdin: The Return of Jafar'. You might want to check out the song, if it doesn't make sense in the story.
> 
> watch?v=WMrbT4Ycv1A&feature=fvsr (just remove the spaces) this one is a youtube link.
> 
> WARNING: I know I've already stated it but there is a lemon in this story, first Yaoi one btw, anyway, it is bolded where it begins and ends so read at your own risk.
> 
> Now, that I've said my bit, ENJOY!

Tears ran down his face as Harry cried into his pillow. He couldn't believe Jacob would lie to him for so long. They were mates for crying out loud but he was always off with Draco lately and he had barely seen him.

What he had seen earlier has just been the icing on the cake.

~FLASHBACK STARTS~

_Harry changed from his Animagus form and back into his human form as he reached the forest line that lead on the Black family land._

_It was Jacob's and his one-year anniversary since they had started going out after Harry had been told of the bond of the Imprint between the two of them._

_He was so excited to tell Jacob his news that he had kept a secret until this day, but Jacob hadn't been around all day. The shifter had even woken up before him._

_Harry stepped through the forest line to see the little barn-like house where Jacob had grown up in. The quaint house always brought a smile to his face._

_The back door of the house opened and Jacob, in all his tall and stunning glory strode outside._

_Harry smiled at the sight of his mate. Just as he was about to call out, another form stepped out the open door._

_Draco was smiling as he stepped outside, before turning to look up at Jacob._

_"Thanks for everything today Draco. I'm glad to have you around," Jacob said._

_"Your welcome Jacob, if you ever need me again, don't forget to howl," Draco said chuckling at his humour._

_Jacob chuckled, before placing his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky._

_"Do you think he suspects anything?" Jacob asked._

_"Are you kidding? He's oblivious to the plan, he's been so busy lately he wouldn't know a thing," Draco smirked._

_Jacob smiled, "Let's hope everything goes perfect then. You've been so great Draco, I could kiss you,"_

_Harry sobbed at the words. It was like Ginny all over again._

_He had always thought that the Imprinter was supposed to be loyal to his mate, but he guessed it wasn't true after all. It was even worse with the fact that it was Draco, his best friend._

_Jacob turned his head at the sound of the sob and gasped at the sight of Harry there. He pushed Draco away from him._

_"Harry!" Jacob cried, rushing towards him._

_Harry just shook his head and closed his eyes, letting the magic poor from him._

_He Apparated away, just as Jacob shouted, "HARRY!"_

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

"Come on, Scar head. Don't waste your tears on him," a voice rang through the room.

Harry lifted his head up from his pillow to see Draco and his mate, Paul standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"You! Get out of here!" Harry cried sending a Stinging Hex their way.

The two dodged the hex just in time, splitting up to either side of the door.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me!" Draco cried, poking his blond head back into the doorway, "It wasn't what you thought Harry! I was just helping him with something!"

Emerald eyes looked suspiciously into silver. Wiping away his tears, Harry stood up from the bed and walked to the doorway to lean against it.

"Helping him?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, I owed Jacob one so he asked to borrow Draco for something," Paul explained.

"Well he didn't have to lie to me," Harry cried, balling his hands into fists.

Draco and Paul looked at each other before Draco sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

**Forget about that guy**

**Forget about the way you fell into his eyes**

**Forget about his charms**

**Forget about the way he held you in his arms**

**Walking on air's obnoxious**

**The thrill**

**The chill**

**Will make you nauseous**

**And you'll never get enough**

**Just forget about love!**

**Forget about romance**

**Forget about the way your heart begins to dance**

**Then you feel the blush**

**When he's spouting out some sentimental mush**

**Love really is revolting!**

**It's even worse than when you're molting**

**Enough of this fluff!**

**Just forget about love!**

"Harry. Look, I'm sorry that it looked that way," Draco said, "The only reason he asked for my help is because I know you so well,"

"Besides, Jacob is so blindly in love with you that it makes me want to puke," Paul scoffed, "Even if he didn't have the imprint, he would still love you Harry. He is way too loyal to even think of cheating on. Not to mention I would rip him limb from limb for going any where near my mate,"

Draco smiled and stood on his tiptoes to try and kiss Paul on the lips, but got his jaw instead, "Aw, thanks Paul,"

Harry chuckled and shook his head at their antics before sighing and looking at his feet. He shouldn't have judged Jacob so quickly.

Draco sighed before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling towards the front door, pushing him out into the twilight, "Just go to him Harry. He ran off to the cliffs after you left, he was so devastated that he had ruined everything because he was hiding it from you,"

"Wait!" Harry cried, "What was he hiding from me that was so important that he had to go to you for?"

Draco just winked at him, before closing the door on him and locking it with wards.

"Now Harry, that would just spoil the surprise!" Draco laughed from behind the door.

The raven-haired boy just flipped the bird to the closed door before taking a deep breath.

With a 'pop' he Apparated the cliffs near the La Push beach.

The sound of waves crashing against the rocky cliff and the air rushing atop the cliff, whistling softy rang in his ears and the smell of the salt water made him wrinkle his nose as the sudden smell.

**I had almost forgotten the way it felt**

**When he held out his hand for mine**

**My heart all a-flutter**

**Oh, how I shudder**

**The first time we kissed**

**It won't be missed!**

**Forget about 'is touch**

A soft sob could be heard not too far away. Harry started to walk towards the sound until he came up to the huddled form of Jacob, crying into his knees. He rocked back wards and forwards, his breath hitching with sobs. Jacob grasped his arms tightly, clenching his hands tightly as he held onto his shirt like it was the only thing holding him together.

Soft murmurs could also be heard amongst his sobbing.

**I can't forget about his touch**

**In the scheme of things,**

**It doesn't matter much**

**It matters so mu-uch**

**You're better on your own**

**A meal becomes a banquet**

**When you eat alone**

**Hmm-mm-mm-mm**

**Love's filled with compromises**

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I hurt him; gods, I hurt him. I promised I wouldn't. Oh please forgive me Harry," Jacob whimpered.

So softly that Jacob didn't seem to hear it even with his wolf hearing, Harry walked over to Jacob until he kneeled down beside his shifter.

"Only if you'll forgive me," Harry stated.

Jacob jumped and raised his head from his knees to turned to see emerald eyes looking down sadly at him. His own dark chocolate brown ones showed great happiness in seeing him there.

"HARRY!" Jacob cried before latching himself onto the Wizard.

Harry gasped at the sudden lack of breath.

"I'm so sorry Harry! It wasn't supposed to turn out like that! I wanted it to be perfect . . ." Jacob rambled.

"Ca-n't-bre-athe," Harry gasped.

Jacob let go as Harry started to get air back into his lungs.

"Sorry!" Jacob cried.

Harry chuckled softly and held Jacob's head to his chest, "I'm sorry too Jacob, I should have let you explain instead of just running off,"

"It probably did sound like I was cheating on you," Jacob whispered before crying out to fix his mistake, "BUT I wasn't! I just wanted Draco's help to make our anniversary perfect. He's the only other person who knows you the best and I wanted his opinion on something,"

Jacob had started rambling on again but it was a trait that Harry had grown to love about his Quileute lover. He chuckled and kissed Jacob softly to stop him from talking.

**And don't you hate those big surprises?**

**A cozy rendezvous**

**Oh, please!**

**Candlelight for two**

**Oh, geez!**

**Look you're calling my bluff!**

**(I can't) (Just) forget about love!**

"Jake, calm down. Draco explained everything to me," Harry said, before winking, "At least not everything. He still didn't tell me what you two had planned,"

Jacob chuckled softly, "That sounds like Draco. Meddlesome as ever,"

The two stood up, still holding hands. Their eyes never left each other's as they looked at the love they each held for each other.

Jacob looked down and took on his hand away to reach for something in his pocket.

**I can't forget about my heart**

**I can't forget about my heart**

**And how it felt**

**To fall for you right from the start**

**I'm still falling**

**Whatever we may do**

**Whatever we may do**

**You are here for me,**

**And I'll be there for you**

**I'll be there**

"Harry, I know that I had this big elaborate plan to make this perfect but I'm going to go ahead do what I have wanted to do ever since you told me that you loved me for the first time," Jacob said as he clenched his right hand in a fist to hide what he was holding.

Harry gasped as he watched the tall man bend down on one knee and looked up at him. Small tears began to gather in his eyes, 'He couldn't be?'

"Harry James Potter, you have made me feel like the luckiest man on Earth from the moment I first saw you. Will you marry me?" Jacob asked, opening his hand to reveal a gold ring with single diamond in the middle.

The tears fell at the sight of the ring, Harry could barely choke out his answer, "Yes,"

With gentleness that only Harry knew Jacob possessed, he softly placed the gold ring on Harry's left fourth finger. Jacob looked up at his fiancé with the most brilliant smile across his face.

"Perfect," Jacob whispered before standing up to his full height.

Harry chuckled, "How about you seal this deal, Mr. Black?"

Jacob smirked and leaned down caught Harry's lips with his own.

Harry gasped at the warmth against his lips, allowing for Jacob to slip his tongue into his mouth. Harry whimpered at the pleasure at the member that entered his mouth. The fight for dominance didn't take long as Harry happily submitted to his larger mate. Jacob growled in happiness at the submission.

Harry threw his arms around Jacob's neck, holding on tightly. Jacob took it as a sign and brought his hands to Harry's firm and round ass, lifting up Harry's small weight. Soon, he had legs wrapped around his waist as Harry began to grind his growing erection into Jacob's hard on.

"Harry," Jacob gasped into the Wizard's neck, "Oh gods, Apparate us home or I'm taking you right here,"

Harry somehow chuckled before Apparating them into his bedroom in Forks.

"I didn't realize you had an exhibitionist streak Jacob," Harry whispered into Jacob's ear, sending a shiver down the Shifter's spine, "I kind of like it," he whispered before licking the shell of his ear.

Jacob unlatched himself from Harry's limbs before throwing the raven-haired man onto the bed.

Harry squeaked at the move before looking up at his fiancé to see him taking off his shirt. Gods, he could do his washing on that stomach. Jacob's abs rippled as threw off his shirt before moving onto his jeans and underwear.

The dark cock that sprung up from its confinements was enough to make Harry drool at the sight. Full, firm and large as it leaked pre-cum, Harry could only moan at the thought of it going to stretch and fill him to the core.

"Babe, you better remove those clothes now or I'm going to be ripping them off you in about five seconds," Jacob said as he began to crawl along the bed towards Harry.

Harry blushed before grabbing his wand and vanishing his clothes in an instant.

Jacob attacked the perky red nipple on Harry's body with a vengeance, biting, twisting and licking them with abuse. Harry keened at the move, arching his back at the tremors of pleasure as both nipples were played with.

"Jacob!" Harry moaned, "Skip the foreplay!"

Jacob looked at him with lust-filled chocolate brown eyes.

"I want your cock now! I want you fucking me! NOW!" Harry cried.

Jacob chuckled, "Your wish is my command,"

He reached over to the nightstand to grab the lube from the drawer with one hand, while leaving his other hand to tease Harry with small tugs at the beautiful erection present between the pale thighs.

"Oh gods! You are going to be the death of me," Harry moaned.

"Not for sometime soon Harry, not for a long time," Jacob whispered before kissing Harry once again while pouring the lube onto his fingers.

Distracting Harry with his kisses and grinding into him, Jacob pushed a finger into Harry's entrance.

Soon one finger became two and then three as Jacob stretched him just enough for him to take the big cock that he was begging for.

"Aah!" Harry screamed as Jacob hit the sweet spot inside of him.

Deeming him ready, Jacob removed his fingers.

Harry whined as the feeling of being full left him, "God Jacob, hurry up,"

Covering his cock swiftly with lube, he positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

Kissing him, Jacob whispered, "I love you," as he pushed through the first ring of muscles.

The two moaned in unison at the feeling.

Jacob had to restrain himself so that he didn't hurt Harry before he was ready but the tight constricting muscles massaging themselves on his cock made it very hard to do so. Harry was just as tight as the first time he had taken him.

Slowly, the pain of penetration turned into pleasure for Harry. He rolled his hips, bringing a moan from both men the feeling.

Jacob listened to his signal and began to thrust into his mate.

The rhythm soon picked up a pace as the pleasure they were receiving.

Harry wrapped his legs around Jacob's waist. The move meant that his sweet spot was hit in the next thrust.

"Aaah!" Harry screamed, "Faster, harder, please,"

Grabbing Harry's hips, he moved faster and harder with each thrust, grazing the spot within Harry with every thrust.

Screams and moans rang through the air, along with the slapping of flesh hitting flesh.

Sweat poured from their bodies as they moved against each other.

Reaching up, Harry grabbed Jacob's head, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Jacob reached between them to grab Harry's cock to stroke him to completion as he could feel his own nearing with each thrust into the tight heat surrounding his cock.

"Aah . . . Jacob! I'm gonna . . ." Harry screamed as came, his seed covering their stomachs and Jacob's hand.

The tight embrace of the muscles surrounding his cock as well as the scream of Harry's completion brought Jacob to his own climax.

"Harry!" he cried as he came, filling Harry with his seed.

Harry sighed at the pleasurable warmth that filled him as Jacob came within him. The post sex bliss filled him as he tried to calm his breathing.

Jacob pulled his cock out from Harry, before falling to the side of Harry as to not crush his with his weight.

They sighed and kissed softly as they calmed down. Jacob ran his hand softly through the sweaty raven hair. Harry laid his head down on the warm chest of his fiancé, wanting to cocoon himself in the warmth.

Harry slowly sat up to look down at his fiancé. Jacob looked at him curiously.

**To wish, to want, to wander**

**To find the sun**

**Through rain and thunder**

**A cozy rendezvous**

**Yes, please!**

**Candlelight for two**

"Jacob, I have something to tell you," Harry whispered, playing with his ring.

Jacob leaned up onto his left elbow to look at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, "You know how I've been kind of sick recently,"

He nodded, wanting Harry to go on.

"Well, I talked to Poppy and Severus and they found out what was wrong,"

Grabbing Jacob's hand, Harry placed it on his stomach where Jacob could feel an almost hard bump growing.

"I'm 3 months pregnant,"

Jacob gasped. He had found out that some wizards could become pregnant months ago when talking to Draco but he had never thought that he would it happen so soon.

He began to rub the spot on Harry's stomach with a smile beginning to grow on his face. Their son or daughter was growing in that small space. He couldn't wait to see Harry round with their child growing bigger with each day.

"Perfect, everything is perfect," he whispered.

Jacob leaned up to kiss Harry. The love he felt for his fiancé could be felt through the kiss.

"Happy Anniversary Harry," Jacob whispered.

"Happy Anniversary Jake," Harry replied.

I could leave it there but that's just mean.

~ TIME SKIP: 6 Months later ~

Harry sighed as he woke up from labor-induced nap. His eyes fluttered open as he looked up at the stone roof of the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts.

He had been in labor for seven hours before giving birth. All the while, Jacob had held onto his hand, coaching him all the way even with the screams, curses and threats that had escaped Harry's lips. He blushed at some of the things that he said to Jacob.

Harry turned his head at the soft coos that could be heard near him.

There sat Jacob as held the tiny baby within his warm embrace. Harry smiled at the sight of his husband holding his newborn child.

Jacob looked up to emerald eyes looking at him happily. He stood up and lay down the bed beside his husband, placing their child between the two.

Without words, they kissed, expressing their love.

**Oh, geez!**

**Enough is enough!**

The two looked down to the gorgeous child they had created.

Rusty brown skin, a few tones lighter than Jacob's was framed by raven-black hair, soft emerald eyes looked up at them in love, knowing that both parents were watching on.

Alexander Sirius-James Black was the most beautiful child, both parents were scared to admit that he would be heartbreaker when he was older, but they knew to cherish the moments now.

Both Harry and Jacob looked up into each other's eyes before smiling and grabbing each other's hands.

"I love you Jacob Black,"

"I love you Harry Black,"

The two slowly crept into slumber with their child cradled safely and asleep between them, knowing that he would be safe, protected and loved for the rest of their lives.

**We can't forget about love!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! Let me know what you think. But please no flames!


End file.
